Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries
by Sidney Blackwell
Summary: After a violent encounter with Sasuke, Sakura is broken mentally, physically & emotionally. Kakashi trys to put the pieces back together while respecting her wishes to not share what Sasuke has done. KAKAXSAKU, LEMON, VIOLENCE, LANGUAGE, 18 MA.
1. Chapter 1: Stolen Blossom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

**IMPORTANT**

**If you are ****squeamish in regards to violent sexual acts, do not read this chapter! Skip to chapter 2 (once it is up). This does contain lemon and does get fairly graphic at times. It is 18+ and you have been warned. All characters are to be considered over the age of consent where ever you are! HA! Covered that one too!  
**

I know this is marked as a KakaXSaku, but I am setting the stage. This chapter contains SasuXSaku. Chapters will be written in first person perspective and point of view will very from chapter to chapter.

My first fic, so feed back is really appreciated.

* * *

**- Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries -**

**Chapter One: Stolen Blossom**

She lunged at me, her sea-foam eyes fierce, her lips, a perfect shade of pink to match her hair, were twisted into a determined sneer. I made no attempt to move as she bowled me over, wrapping her strong, slender arms around me, a throaty growl escaping somewhere from deep with in her.

As I hit the ground, my arms wrapping around her, I felt the air rush from my lungs causing my eyes to widen, a look of what I can only assume was shock must have crossed my face.

"Sakura…" I managed to wheeze.

"Sasuke…" She wept against my chest. Her salty tears stinging the mild abrasions earned in our brief game.

We remained like this for a moment, she lying on top of me, cheek to chest, her delicate fingers wrapped tightly into my shirt. I lay there thinking about how I am going to scare her away, to keep her from coming after me again. Being cold has not worked, using reason has not worked, even being cruel has not kept this girl away from me. If I told her how I really felt about her, that I loved her, that I needed her to be away from me to protect her, would she listen? I doubted it.

I looked down at her. She had grown beautiful, at least, I thought so. Her pink locks were disheveled, her eyes, normally stunning, were clenched shut, her face contorted in a display of utter emotional agony, and still, she was beautiful…and I wanted her.

"Please…" She was whispering, "Please come home…"

Having regained my breath, I flipped her over on to her back and settled between her legs. I looked down into her face, not longer weeping, but…scared? She was staring me in the eyes, searching me for any kind of emotion, but she found nothing. I kept them, all of them, to myself.

Roughly, I grabbed her wrists, and with one hand, pinned them above her head. I allowed my eyes to drift partially shut as I gazed into hers. I would indulge myself and, perhaps, finally reach my goal of frightening her out of my life.

"Is this what you want?" I asked in a low tone as I lowered my face and pressed my lips to hers.

The feeling of her lips on mine was exquisite. They were soft and moist, unresponsive at first, but that soon changed. It seemed that once she regained some of her senses she was able to reply with what could only be classified as desperation. Her warm lips working against my as I brushed my tongue against her lower lip eliciting a moan, causing her mouth to open. I took the opportunity to explore the warm, wet recesses of her mouth. Eventually her tongue found mine and we began to battle for dominance in the kiss. It was short lived…I won…

Feeling the air rush from her chest in a disappointed sigh when I pulled away, I looked down into her face with out emotion. I looked her over purposely, letting her know that I was looking at her body, allowing my growing arousal to push against the inside of her thigh through my pants. I smirked.

"You are so weak." I murmured cruelly, watching tears reform in her eyes.

"Sasuke…" She whispered. God she was beautiful and God how I loved her and God how I would hate myself later for what I was about to do to her.

_I'm sorry…_

With my free hand, I stroked her cheek gently. This was the only tenderness I would allow either of us, I was not doing this to show her love, I was doing this to protect her. I gently trailed down her long graceful neck to her collar. I looked her in the eyes as I wrapped my fingers into the cloth, and, with one hard pull, ripped the garment from her body, leaving only her non-descript white bra to cover her small pert breasts. This too I made short work of, allowing me to have a full and unobstructed view of the small creamy white mounds topped in delicate, all through hard, pink nipples.

"Sasuke!" She cried, but it was lost on me, allowing my male instincts to take over, allowing physical desire to claim me before I lost my nerve. I looked down into her face, her eyes were wide, a faint blush creeping over her cheeks, her lips raw from my kiss.

I took one of those perfect pink nipples in my mouth, and with ferocity, began to suck and nibble on the hardened flesh. She gasped and hissed as if she were trying to decide if she liked my actions or not. Reaching with my free hand, I began to kneed her other breast. It was settled, she liked it.

_Shit!_

Not what I was hoping for, I was hoping from my chaste little Sakura to be horrified and want nothing more than to get away from me. I would need to kick it up a notch.

Sliding my hand down her toned stomach, I hooked two fingers into the waist of her pants. Raising my head, relinquishing her nipple, I looked her meaningfully in the eye before tearing the remainder of her garments from her.

Her gasp was drown out but the sound of tearing fabric. Her flesh instantly formed goose bumps as the cool night air settled in on her bare form, tears now freely flowing, her lips, those soft, warm, kissable lips, turned downward, trembling. I looked back into her eyes. Both of our hearts were breaking, but if breaking her heart would keep her safe and away from me, then so be it.

My movements lacking even a vague trace of gentility, I pinched her most sensitive area between my thumb and index finger and began to role it back and forth between them, the viscous fluids seeping from her core allowing for some small relief from the intense friction. Her hips bucked, her eyes grew wide as I crashed my mouth back down on to her just in time to capture the moan carrying so much pain and pleasure with in it. These tentative moans gave way to wailings of pleasure, sighs and pants. Her enjoyment only aroused me, my hips beginning to grind against her thigh involuntarily.

"Sakura…" I moaned as she pressed her thigh firmly against my throbbing erection.

"Sasuke…" she panted, "…please…please come home." She was looking me in the eye with the most pleading expression. I would have liked to have said that all of my heart wanted to go with her, and most of it did, but there was that one deep dark recess of my very being that could not go back with her…not until what needed to be done was done. Worse yet, I was beginning to forget the point in this entire exercise, she was beginning to turn this around on me. I would need to get to the point quickly.

Before she could react, I removed my hand from her slick, warm folds, unfastened my pants, with drew myself and settled between her legs. My face hovered an inch from hers and I ran the tip of myself up and down between her folder, over her now swollen, sensitive clit. Her eyelids half closed, eyes filled with lust as she peered into my own. God she was beautiful. I wanted so much more, I wanted to enjoy her every night, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, how much I wanted to protect her, but she wouldn't understand, she wouldn't listen. Mustering everything I had in me, pushing aside the pleasure and lust and fixing a cruel smirk on my face, I spoke the words I would forever wish to take back.

"Do you really think I would return for a weakling like you?" I said, my voice hollow, as I thrust myself into her, groaning in pleasure despite myself, despite her pained shriek and the sobs that followed.

_Don't look in her face, just don't look in her face_, I told myself over and over again as I ripped something I knew was precious from her. I released her hands and gave her at least the dignity of trying to fend me off, but she was to broken already, unable to use her standard strength let alone call any chakra for a boost.

_Oh God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, Sakura, forgive me…_

I already wanted to take it all back, but it was too late, it was for the best. I needed her to hate me, hate is more powerful than anything, my brother taught me that.

_Hate me, Sakura, hate me, never want to see me again!_

She had given up struggling and was now weakly beating her fists against my chest as she sobbed, uttering the words I needed, but never wanted, to hear. Words so hurtful I had to lower myself down, burying my face in her neck so that she would not see the tears that had welled in my eyes, which were now threatening to spill over.

I thrust harder, faster, deeper, grunting and moaning, disgusted with myself for the pleasure I was taking despite her pain and our emotional torment. Finally, I felt my release come, filling her with my seed in warm sticking spurts. I collapsed on top of her panting.

Once I had caught my breath, with out any tenderness, I pulled myself from her, re-fastening my pants as I climbed to my feet. Time to complete this…

"Sakura…"

She looked up at me. Here eyes so filled with hurt, not, not just her eyes, her everything… She moved into a position to best hide her body, staring me down.

"…thank you…" I said, drawing chakra to my eyes, using the shirengan to render her unconscious.

"Sa-su-ke…" She murmured, collapsing in a heap.

I felt sick. The whole world was teetering around me, my conscience screaming at me, my heart begging me to reconsider. I vomited…twice…

Lifting my beautiful Sakura from the dirty ground where I had brutalized her, I wrapped her in my shirt, covering her, kissing her on the forehead. I lay her down on a soft patch of grass and brushed the hair from her face and some dirt from her tear stained cheek.

"Sakura…" I murmured, "…I am so sorry."

I could not leave her to be found by just anyone, not in the state she was in. I let out a deafening scream, which came out more a howl. It was pained, the only outward display of emotion I would allow myself. It carried my guilt, my sorrow and my heartbreak. Then I waited. It wouldn't be long before her teammates happened by, well, her remaining teammates. Naruto and Kakashi were never far from her.

Sure enough, my howl had caught the attention of Naruto, I could already sense his chakra. I silently thanked my luck. It would have taken Kakashi no time to realize what I had done, where as it would take an explanation to Naruto, an explanation I hoped no one would offer.

With a final backward glance, I bid her fair well, and made my way silently into the woods.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:**

Now that you have read the chapter, if you have read it, I want you all to understand that I don't hate Sasuke (I hate what the writers have done to him, I feel they have ruined him, but I digress). I think he is a great character, I just wish they would give him back.

Feed back is appreciated.

-SB


	2. Chapter 2: First Light and Dawing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

Thank you to all of those who reviewed chapter 1. If I missed sending you a personal thanks, I am sorry. I am aiming for one update a week, but I seem to have hit a creative streak so this week there are at least two J (down side is, that mean's I've had a stellar headache all week only time I seem to be able to write L x 2)

All reviews are greatly appreciated.

08/03/2008: Adjusted some spelling and repetitive use of some words. Thank you all for your reviews and your help! Next chapter up with in the next hour or so.

**- Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries -**

**Chapter Two: First Light and Dawning**

I sat in the chair, my exposed eye drifting shut. It was my watch. I had been there all night and the first rays of the morning sun were drifting in through the white window dressings. They spilled first across the bedside table, light gracing the flowers left by Ino Yamanaka, then up the metallic edge of her I.V. stand, eventually moving to the still form beneath the white cotton sheets. Her soft pink hair splayed out over the pillow, her large green eyes, usually sparking with energy and determination, were closed, her long thick lashes casting a shadow over her pale cheeks. Her petal pink lips wore no expression, though her eyebrows did, on occasion, knit together, indicating some discomfort. She looked angelic.

I fidgeted a little, trying to keep myself entertained, struggling to keep my mind off of what she was going through. My usual literature was not appropriate given what she had just been through. I had actually left my long time companion at home, to disgusted to read about things like romance and love. If he could do this to her, the woman who had loved him more than anything, how could anyone want to read about affairs of the heart?

Still livid, my mind began to wander over how I would punish him for hurting someone I had sworn to protect, someone I had allowed myself to care for. I laughed inwardly at myself. I had cared for him as well.

My mind began to drift back to her. Would she be different, would this change her? Of course it would! It was then, that instant, I began to realize how I felt about her. I didn't want her to change, certainly not in the way that this would change her! I...I...l...lo...liked her the way she was.

I reclined back into my relaxed position, lazily watching the rise and fall of her chest, listening to the sounds of the waking village.

"Tsunade-Sama, we need to make a decision on whether or not to administer this, time has run out and we need a decision." It was Shinzune's voice from the hallway out side Sakura's door. It was urgent and nagging.

"Don't you think I know that!" The Hokage fumed in her typical emotional manner. "It is just not that easy of a decision to make for your student. I also have to consider the future of Konoha. Think about what it would mean..."

"Tsunade-Sama! You are not seriously considering ordering her carry to term if she is... if she's... are you?" She couldn't bring herself to say the word that I would not dare think.

"Think about what it would mean..." she replied, obviously torn between what would be best for Konoha and what would be best for Sakura. I could almost hear her trying to argue with herself that it would be best for Konoha AND Sakura to not administer the drug in the small vile, currently clutched in Shinzune's hand.

Silently, I slipped to the doorway.

"Hokage-Sama, are you discussing what I think you are discussing?"

"This is none of your concern, Kakashi."

I regarded her for a moment, letting the tension in the air build. The three of us stood there in the hallway, looking at each other as the natural sunlight began to battle with the overhead lights for dominance.

"If you force her to do something that will damage her, or hurt her in any way, I have sworn to protect her. I have already failed her, I will not fail her again."

Both women looked at me stunned, their eyes wide. I looked down at them, my face unreadable as always. I could tell that they were unsure of how to take my declaration. Let them ponder over it, it would be more fun that way.

Just then and ear piercing shriek sound from behind me. I reached her before anyone else could react, by arms around her, hugging her tightly as she began to sob. She had come out of the Sharingan coma. Apparently it was something horrific. A brief flash of my own experience flooded through me and I held her tighter.

"Shhh shhhhh... I'm here." I held her, I stroked her hair and she clung to my jacket.

"Oh God!" She sobbed. "Thank God... I thought you were all dead..." She clung tighter, pulling me down onto the mattress cheap foam mattress. She lay along my side, pressing her body tightly to mine as if to make sure that I were real, holding on to me so tightly that I feared she would never let go. My entire body tensed, momentarily, from the awkwardness of my former student, although she was now a full grown woman, clinging to my side in such an intimate way. Once this passed, I resumed stroking her hair.

From the doorway, the Godaime stood, staring in at the two of us with a questioning look. A look of shocked horror crossed my face as I gently shook my head no. She nodded and walked off, allowing Sakura to calm herself before the immanent topic was approached. I now decided it was a mistake to allow them to ponder my earlier implication, although part of me felt flattered that they thought that this beautiful young thing in my arms would pursue such a relationship.

After several minutes she had stopped crying. She looked up at me with those big, green eyes and tear stained cheeks. I suddenly realized how much trouble I was in as I fought the urge to wipe her cheeks and brush the hair back behind her ears. I needed to put some distance between us.

"Kakashi?" Her voice was weak and shaky.

"Yes?"

"I am so happy you're safe..." She rested her head back on my chest and snuggled back in. Defeated, I rested my chin on the top of her head, until suddenly, she lifted her head again.

"Where is Naruto, is he safe?"

"Yes, he is fine."

"And Sai and Yamato?"

"Never even caught a glimpse of action."

"Mmmm..." She sighed, somewhat relieved. It took her another moment to realize the unusually close proximity we were sharing, and, to my disappointment, she pulled away. I stood up, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck, giving her a sheepish smile.

Suddenly looking shy, she hugged her knees to her chest, resting her no-longer-so-large forehead on them. She gingerly tugged at the hem of her white hospital gown, trying to pull an extra half inch of coverage out of the thin fabric. I observed her chipped green nail polish and made a mental note to ask Ino to bring Sakura some comfort items from her apartment.

"You know what he did to me then..." She murmured to her knees, a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, Sakura..." _Please, please talk to me about anything but that..._

"Does everyone else know?"

"No...myself, Tsunade-Sama, Shinzune, and Yamato-Kun. Naruto and Sai are a little too obtuse to understand anything like that. Their knowledge is limited to the fact that he used Sharingan on you."

"Please help me to keep it that way..." It was a weak and defeated plea.

I wanted to hold her. I haven't wanted to hold anyone in a very, very long time. The rumors that I am such a ladies man...just that...rumors. Sharing your bed with someone allows far too many intimacies, even if it is just a one-night stand. Things in me were being made to spark, things that I had not felt in years. I would have given her anything she had asked for at that moment.

"Yes, Sakura..."

She looked up for a moment, she looked straight into my eye. Her face crumpled again.

"It was horrible, Kakashi, I wanted to die..." A sob wracked her body.

I wasn't sure what to do, should I hold her again, should I go near her? I was spared the decision when Naruto came bounding in the door, his face alight at seeing his teammate awake, fool grin full on his face.

"Sakura-Chan!" He said, rushing to her side. "Figures you would wake up when I get my ramen break!" He moved to wrap his arms around her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, her body rigid, fury in her eyes. Her arms jerked up defensively around her head.

Like a rocket, Naruto shot back across the room, ducking behind the second empty bed. He peaked out, a true look of terror in his face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan, I really did want to be here when you woke up..." He said in his whiney passive voice. He had misunderstood her fear of being touched for anger.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I just... I'm not feeling right..."

Just then I began to realize how difficult a thing this would be to keep under wraps. Things were stacking up against her. She was a particularly emotional girl to begin with, I could not imagine the turmoil she must have been feeling. She had been subjected to some kind of unspeakable torture while under a Sharingan induced coma. There was the possibility of some very noticeable physical changes coming her way. Rage was brewing beneath the surface again at this thought... I had to get away from here.

"Naruto... I think Sakura needs some rest..."

"Kaka-Sensei! She just had a week of rest!!"

"A WEEK!" She whipped her head around to look at him, the back at me for confirmation. I weakly nodded my head. She slumped back against the headboard. "Hmmm..." It was a very defeated sound.

"Naruto, Kakashi, out!"

Immediately drawing my attention from the situation, I looked up from Sakura to the doorway to see the Godaime standing with in it, a stern expression set upon her freakishly youthful face. Shinzune, as meek as ever, was visible over her shoulder. She was clutching a small vial of pills in one hand and a medical chart in the other.

"Ugh! Baa-Chaaaan!" Naurto's loud nasally whine resonated through out the room.

The Godaime had to but take one step forward before Naurto was shouting his hasty good by and a promise to return later with ramen and comic books.

"Thank you, Naruto..." Sakura hung her head, barely a whisper escaping her lips, but he was already long gone.

"You too, Kakashi." She said, rounding on me, her facial expression betraying both desire for me to stay, I could only assume for the sake of championing Sakura, and a firm decision that I should leave.

"Give us a moment." I said coolly, giving her a look to let her know that I would settle for nothing less, Godaime or no Godaime. She nodded, and holding up one finger, turned and left the room.

Hazarding to sit on the edge of her bed, a gently set my weight down, looking into her face. When she did not show signs of being threatened, I began to speak.

"Sakura... You are about to face a very difficult decision... Do you know what I am referring to?" My tone was soft, my voice even, as I looked in to her eyes with a serious expression. A lock of hair had lazily draped itself across her face. It took everything in me not to reach out and tuck the strand behind her ear.

As if reading my thoughts, I was again spared the decision of making unnecessary contact as she reached up with her delicate hand and tucking said strand behind her ear herself. A sad look graced her face. She knew what I was referring too.

"No..." She said, her eyes lowered, finding an interesting spot on the bed sheet.

"I..." I started, my voice catching. Again that rage filling me, threatening to break that cool, lazy façade I had spent my entire life maintaining. "Just please, Sakura, do not let anyone, and I mean anyone, push you into something you do not want to do..."

"Thank you, Kakaski..." She looked up at me, a look of genuine appreciation on her perfect face.

I stood, resisting the urge to take her in my arms and hold her.

"I have failed you twice, I will not fail you again." I murmured, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**AN:**

Chapter 2 complete. Next chapter will be Sakura's perspective. Reviews, good, bad or ugly, are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Painful Recollection

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

**IMPORTANT**

**If you are sensitive to violent sexual acts, please do not read the section in between the line of 's.**

Here is your chapter for the week. Sorry, the weather has been good which means no headache, so I don't know how well this chapter turned out, plus I am writing from a female perspective, a traumatized female perspective.

It will also be pretty clear that I don't like Ino very much. Don't worry Ino fans, I will redeem her in a later chapter.

Reviews and suggestions are always welcome.

**- Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries -**

**Chapter ****Three: Painful Recollection**

_Shishou_'s face was grim as she settled herself on the unoccupied bed opposite mine. Her normally young appearance showing traces of her true age, she was deeply troubled, and I knew why.

I tried my hardest not to resent her at that moment, knowing what she was going to ask of me, for asking me to make a difficult decision in the state my mind was in, for her duty to try to influence my decision. What was left of the clingy, useless child in me wanted so desperately for her to make this choice for me, for someone else to step in and take all of the responsibility away, to allow me to be a child just long enough to remove myself from this situation, free of guilt and as unscathed as possible. I know she respected me too much to do that for me. I was now a grown woman…

"_Shishou_." I said, wincing as I sat up straight, stiff from my week of slumber.

"Sakura." She said, her mouth set in a firm line. "How are you feeling?"

I laughed.

"Do you know what I am here to talk to you about?"

I stopped. "Yes, Shishou." I responded, though she proceeded as if I had not.

"I am here as your Hokage to request that you consider allowing any pregnancy that may have resulted from your…attack…? To carry to term."

I glared at her. I didn't know whether to feel hurt or betrayed. The little voice in the back of my head had accepted that she was required to asked me to keep any child that may have been conceived out of this…but to question whether or not this was…to insinuate that I was the type of girl to lay with a man…unwed…in combat…to…regardless of who he was… Was I? Was I that girl?

As confusion overwhelmed me, I began to cry.

"Sakura!" Her voice snapped like a whip.

I hiccupped a few times, whipping my eyes with the back of my hands, pushing greasy tangled strands of hair back behind my ears, like the child I so wished I were at that moment. I knew I was going to be so disappointed with myself when this was all over with, but at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Once I had regained my composure and stopped my mind from racing with all of the thoughts, the nightmares, the pain I was feeling, the thought of motherhood, and now the guilt and questioning of whether I had really tried to fight him off or not. I tried my best to still my expression and to pay attention to the words that were beginning to come out of her mouth.

"…that this is a lot to ask of you…best for Konoha…don't want to have to order…" It was no use. She was drifting in and out. My head still spinning, the concepts and ideas presented to me seemed so broken and disjointed. Were they, or was I?

"So, what will your choice be?"

"Shishou?"

"Do we administer the preventative measure, or, will you accept that you may be carrying a child?"

I wanted to say something smart in response, something sharp and sarcastic, but my whit had left me. What would I do… She was asking me to decide the rest of my life in an instant! I had barely been conscious for more than an hour, the horrific images inflicted upon me by the potential child's father still reeling through my head, the pain and ache of how he had taken me still between my legs, and what's more, somewhere much deeper, somewhere that made up who I was had been damaged.

"I…" My voice was weak. I hated sounding weak. "I need some time…"

_Why would I come back for a weakling like you?_

"I cannot give you much more time, Sakura, you were unconscious for a week, it will be too late if we do not give this to you soon."

"How long?"

"A day, maybe 32 hours, but do you really want to leave this to a maybe?"

"Give me a day." A voice that did not sound like mine, a voice that I didn't consciously choose to use, came from my lips, speaking up for me.

"A day, but no longer."

"Thank you."

She afforded me a concerned look before she left me alone in the now bright sunny room.

I raked my fingers through my hair. It was tangled and greasy. I stunk of HIM. I didn't want to think about this right now, I just wanted to get clean.

Very slowly, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the feel of the cold tile floor beneath my feet. Tugging down on my hospital gown, I slid from the foamy mattress. Instantly my knees buckled. I landed in a heap on the floor, knocking over my I.V. stand, causing a loud metallic clatter to wring through out what I felt must have been the entire wing. Curling into the fetal position, I began to sob.

_How could he have done this…When did he become that way…Didn't I try to stop him…Did I ask for this…Does he HATE me that much?_

This is how Shinzune found me. My mind was to far gone to be embarrassed.

"Let's get you off the floor." She said softly, pulling me to my feet. Her hands felt warm and soft against my bicep.

"Where were you going, Sakura?"

"I wanted…I…I just wanted to get clean…" I looked up at her and saw what I perceived to be pity in her eyes. This infuriated me.

"Don't look at me that way!" I hissed, wrenching my are free of her grasp.

"Sakura…I!" She stuttered as she stumbled backward, tipping over my I.V. tube and ripping the thick needle from my arm.

"Agh!" I winced and hissed as my hand automatically when to stem the thick red blood running down my forearm.

"Sakura! I'm sorry I…here, let me help." Shinzune had already a roll of thick white bandage in her hand.

I begrudgingly allowed her to do her job, avoiding looking into her face, not wanting to see pity for a weak girl. Instead, I watched her soft pale hands working to bandage up the small tear in my arm.

"Thank you." I muttered.

"Let me get you some things." She stood and hurried from the room.

She turned and left the room in a flustered bustle. Now free of my I.V., I wandered over to the window and pushed back the curtain. Bright light burning my eyes, I looked out over the hospital garden. In the center of the circular layout stood a fountain in the form of one of Konoha's great medical doctors, winding paths trailed around it. Most of the ground cover was grass however, there were a few trees and sparse flowers breaking up the sea of green. This place normally gave me great joy. I felt nothing.

I don't know how long I stood in the window, looking out into the ironically bright and sunny day, before Shinzune returned with a standard hospital issue shower kit consisting of a thread bare white towel, soap, shampoo, and if I were lucky, conditioner and a razor.

"I'll just leave this on the bed."

I grunted in reply, turning back to the window. I stood for another few moments, waiting for her to leave. I was not in the mood for conversation. Once I was sure she had left, I scooped the kit and fresh gown from the bed and made my way to the showers usually reserved for pre-op patience.

Adjusting the water to just on the shy side of scalding, I stepped in to the shower and let the hot water run over me from head to toe. Opening the sealed package, I was greatful to find the conditioner and razor in the kit. I washed my hair first and used the conditioner to ease the task of detangling the mats. I washed with haste, simply wanting to get the feel of him off me. I scrubbed my skin raw before moving on to remove the week of hair growth from my legs.

Satisfied that I had removed the last traces of him from my body, I began to inspect the damage. My arms had only a few minor scrapes and bruises. My line of sight now dropping to my chest, I found the first real indicators that this had been anything more than a fair battle. My left breast had the fading remnants of a love bite on it, which a traced lightly with the tips of my fingers.

_His mouth had been here._

To my own disgust, my nipples began to harden as I recalled the sensations he had inflicted upon me.

_What__ really happened, am I remembering this right?_

As I began to doubt myself, I moved my hand away and glimpsed down my torso. Again, this had a few minor bruises and abrasions, but nothing two serious. I looked lower, to my legs. Stepping shoulder width apart I dared to peer down between my thighs and gasped at what I found there. On the top inside of either leg, there were large purple bruises, nearly the size of my hand, where his hips had impacted.

_I must have resisted…_

I trailed my hands over the bruises and was again disgusted at my body's reaction as arousal began to set in. Slowly, I trailed my hand up and over my most intimate region.

_What really happened?_

Gingerly, I ran my index finger over the length of my slit, breath hitching as I reached my clit. I began to move my finger back and forth over the little sensitive bundle.

_That's right, he did this…_

I thought to myself as I pinched my clit between my thumb and index finger, beginning to twist and pull on the nub, coaxing small moan to escape my lips. My free hand moved up to message my breast as I slumped back against the shower wall, knees giving in ever so slightly. I was beginning to drift back to that night…

"_Sasuke…Please come home…" I moaned as his mouth clamped down over my nipple, sending fire through my veins as he continued to coax such dirty pleasure from between my legs._

"_Sakura…" He moaned, his deep voice muffled against the flesh of my breast, his erection, pressing into my thigh all the while working more furiously at my clit. _

_My fingers tangled in his hair as my back arched, all the while begging for him to come home._

My orgasm wracked my body as I shuddered against the shower wall. Before it had subsided, I viciously jammed two fingers into my hot wet depths pumping them furiously as I continued to remember that night…

"_Do you really think that I would come back for a weakling like you?" He sneered just before he rammed himself int__o me, the accompanying agony too much for words._

_Somewhere above me I could hear his grunts a__nd moans, his scent as over powering as the rage that was literally blinding me._

_I struggled to g__et my arms free, feeling the muscles and ligaments straining against his grasp, too enraged, too out of control, and in too much pain to use my chakra to boost my strength. I could not believe what was happening to me, that he would do this to me._

"_Sasuke, stop! You're hurting me!"_

_His only reply was to grunt and thrust harder.__ I began to scream at him, to tell him that I would never forgive him, to tell him that I hated him and that I didn't want him to touch me, that I didn't want him near me..._

_He buried his face in my neck. I could feel his chest rubbing against mine. At some point he had released my arms, my fists now crushed between our bodies. I was sobbing._

_After what felt like an eternity of physical pain and mental anguish, I heard him give his final grunt and gasps as he reached his climax. I don't remember how I got up onto my knees, I do remember trying to cover my intimate areas as I glared up at him, tears still streaking down my cheeks. Then he really drove it home._

"_Sakura…thank you…"_

_Those damned words! Those damned words that he had spoken the night he had left. The hurt rose within me, my fight renewed as I glared into his eyes. And then the nightmares began…_

My thoughts and senses snapped back to the present. I was on all fours at the bottom of the white tiled shower, once again sobbing. Feeling sick at my recounting of the experience, both at what had happened and at the method of which I had used to recall, I crawled from the shower and emptied my already empty stomach into the garbage can.

Rinsing my mouth, I avoided looking in the mirror, terrified at what I would find there. I was not THAT girl, despite Shishou's insinuation. Instead I focused my chakra, at least as well as I could, and healed the minor scrapes and all of the bruising. Normally I would not waist chakra or effort on such small injuries, but in this case I would make an exception, I just wanted to forget all about the incident.

Now dressed, and again, missing a period of time from my memory, I made my way back to my hospital room, looking forward to my solitude, only to find my best friend and worst enemy sitting on my freshly made bed, flipping through one of her all-too-girly magazine. Her vanity, even in my current state, with all I was going through, never ceased to amaze me.

"Forehead!" She said cheerfully.

"Get out." I said flatly.

"Geez! What's your problem? After I was even nice enough to dig through your pigsty of an apartment to bring you this!" Ino was holding up a duffle bag.

"…" I gave her a quizzical look.

"It some of your stuff so we don't all have to look at your a…"

"Thank you, Pig." I replied, allowing my genuine gratitude to show in the form of a soft smile. The idea of having my own clothing to wear sparking some emotion in me.

"No problem!"

"Could you turn around for a moment?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like to get changed"

"Even more uptight that usual, Forhead!"

I glared at her until she complied. Quickly, I selected plain black shorts and a tank top from the small collection of clothing she had gathered for me. I was just greatful for undergarments.

Settling back down on the bed, I stretched out and regarded her through a side ways glance. She had a bright expression on her face and I began to resent her for it. She looked so pleased, as if she was about to go on a… It started…

"So I hear Sasuke used the Sharingan on you."

"Yeah."

"Was it bad?"

"Yes."

I could only assume she did not hear the edge my voice was taking on. She was going into gloating mode. This would not end well.

"I guess he really doesn't like you at all, does he Forhead? I mean, who would use that on someone they liked, right?"

I already knew that she was broken. Something inside her had snapped when Shikamaru had chosen Tamari after the ultimatum Ino had given him. I also knew that she had an extremely competitive streak, particularly when it came to men. I also knew that the… relationship? … Sasuke and I had shared as teammates had irked her as much as his rejection had…but to start in already…

"Ino…"

"I mean, he could hardly be attracted to you. I think he must be gay, I mean, he wouldn't even take me…"

"INO!"

"What, Forehead?" She sounded annoyed that I had interrupted her.

"That's enough." I said, her words stinging badly enough to form tears in my eyes.

"I just think that now you should realize that he would never be interested…"

"You are a terrible friend…"

"It's good for you, so now you can move on. Talk about chasing someone out of your league."

Anger was bubbling beneath the surface. I wanted to hit her. I wanted to hurt her. She was my best friend and at I time like this she was saying such things! As I look back at the situation, I want to tell myself that what I told her next came out of desire for her sympathy and understanding, but another part of me know that it was just as much to infuriate her.

"Ino, he raped me…"

There was silence in the room for a moment. She stiffened sitting still, regarding me with a look of what was first sympathy and concern, then rapidly changing into rage and disbelief.

"Bullshit!" She screamed at me. Ah, her vanity. How could any man desire me and not her? She was still immature enough to thing that this type of rape was out of lust or desire for anything other than control. It was a weapon the he had used to hurt me and I had taken a fragment and thrown it at Ino.

She was screaming obscenities at me when Sai happened into the room. I could swear I could read a slight flicker of surprise in his face when he came in on the scene. With out a word, he took her by the shoulders and steered her forcibly out of the room.

"Thank you, Sai." I murmured.

I curled up on my side, staring blankly at the door, mentally kicking myself for telling the villages biggest gossip something that I had so desperately wanted to keep to myself, and for what? To give her a little verbal jab back in response to her emotional attack? I tried to focus, forcing myself to contemplate the possibly life altering decision I was about to make.

Do I take this concoction, the easy solution, and possibly kill a little spark of life? A life that I may resent, a life that may one day be the hope of a village, the spark that would be demanding my attention for the next eighteen years, the spark that would one day be a life of its own? Would the manner in which this possible child had been conceived be enough for me to justify snuffing it out? Could I live with that guilt?

At that moment I don't think I could have hated Sasuke more than I did. I tried to search myself as deeply as I could. Could I handle this?

_Yes! You can… Because you are not weak!_ My inner self piped up for the first time

since the ordeal.

_You can do this because you are you! And, in addition to doing this, we are going to go out there and kick his ass all the way back to Konoha to pay for what he has done, and we are going to kick Orochimaru's ass and we are going to kick all the asses of the Akatsuki and…_

After silencing my carried away inner self, I settle the matter. I would not take the easy way out. If I were pregnant, I would have the child.

TBC…

**A/N:**

There you have it. Next week: Kakashi's perspective again. God I love writing from his perspective, he's such a freaking sensible guy!

-SB


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

Kakashi's perspective again (woot!). This chapter begins simultaneously to when Sakura is talking to Tsunade and goes past the last chapter.

I am not 100 happy with this chapter, so any suggestions are greatly appreciated.

**- Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries -**

**Chapter 4: Old Friend**

I had to get away from there, this was all just too much. When had I started feeling this way, since when was she any more than just a former student now turned teammate? Was this just a knee jerk emotional reaction to the attack she had just suffered? Was it pity? What was it! This was just too much emotion, even for my well-developed control. I was lost. I always had all the answers and now my mind was in turmoil as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards my favorite place for contemplation.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted someone I had needed to speak with. Contemplation would wait another five minutes.

"Ino." I said, feet hitting the ground silently.

"Ah! Kakashi! How are you?" She beamed at me, giving me the feeling that I had just fallen victim.

I shrugged, wishing for my trusty companion. I could tell this girl was up for conversation, and, she still being more than somewhat immature for her age, would likely devour my time with idol gossip. Don't misunderstand me, gossip can be useful when searching for information, however, only if the source were reliable and the gossip was made up of facts rather than rumors started out of maliciousness or vengeance.

"You will never guess…" I tuned her out, watching her, waiting for her lips to stop moving and the bee like buzzing noise that was her voice to cease.

While the swarm was expelling itself from her mouth, my mind began to drift back to my delicate blossom, who was, undoubtedly, now facing one of the must difficult decisions of her life.

_Wait a minute! Since when was she MY blossom!__ Oh God! I my thoughts were beginning to sound like Gai! Think of anything but HER._

Try as I might, my mind kept drifting back to Sakura, whether it be about how to comfort her, or how strong and beautiful she had become or about how I was going to PUNISH Sasuke for touching her.

_How dare he touch her!_

"Very interesting, Ino. I also have some interesting news. Sakura is awake." I found my self responding as the inane pointless chatter creased.

"Forehead is up! Really!"

I cringed inwardly at the high pitch excitement now bombarding my ears, all the while pitying Asuma for having to endure this on, what I could only assume to be, a regular basis.

"Yes…she is…not well. Could you please bring her some of her things? Just enough for a day or two. It takes a while to get over what she has been through. She will need to be kept for observation."

"Yeah! I'll say! I mean, she was totally crazy about the guy and then he turns around and puts her in a nightmare induced coma for a week! Talk about your 'I'm not interested'!" Ino said. I had hoped I was mistaken, thrown off by my emotions, but I thought I detected a hint of glee in her voice. Another thing I would need to keep my eye on.

"Thank you. If she is still awake when you get there, let her know I will be back to visit."

I left before Ino could respond, back in my pursuit of quite contemplation. Resuming my roof top travel, I reached my destination in next to no time. Regarding the large stone structure for a moment with the respect it was due, I settled my self down, leaning my head back against the side.

_Am I really feeling this way? __It has been so long…_

However, dead teammates and mentors cannot answer these questions for you. My mind began to gear up, thinking back to my interactions with Sakura.

_When had this started? Did I feel this way before he__…?_

Certainly not when she was a child! I had all but ignored her. No, that is not true either. I had neglected to train her, but I had not ignored her. I had done my best to be there for her, to save her, to protect her. I guess part of me had not wanted her to become a konoichi. I shuddered. I did not want the same fate for her that had awaited Rin. They had been so similar in so many ways, then Sakura had changed.

_It must have been some time after Sasuke left._

I thought back to when I had returned from a particularly difficult mission. I had come back to be assigned as her team leader. I chuckled to myself at my undoing. She had not only become incredibly strong and incredibly beautiful, but she had also become very clever. Then I learned that she had become Konoha's top medical nin, second only to Tsunade, while under the tutelage of the Hokage herself. I had been blown away.

_It was then it started…_

Realizing this I began to think of our interactions following this event. The extra brushes I would allow myself, noticing that she look particularly 'nice' in the sunset. Noticing little things about her, like the subtle curve her mouth took when she knew she had accomplished something, or the sway of her hips as she walked away, the way her brows knit together when she was trying to memorize a fact from one of her books, the way…

_Oh God…_

I was beginning to realize that I was in deep. All the time I had spent making sure that I never felt this way about anyone ever again, I had missed that there was someone that I did feel for…I was horrified at the revelation. I had just opened myself back up to a world of hurt.

This was not a good situation, for more reasons than I could or cared to count. There was the fact that I was her former sensei, there was the fact that I was fourteen years her senior, there was the fact that she had just been horribly brutalized by the boy that she had grown up loving. The list went on.

_How am I going to deal with this!_

Frustration over the situation already setting in, I realized I was searching for answers in the wrong place now. I had new questions. Questions dead teammates and mentors certainly could not answer…but maybe… a living one could…

Standing, I paid my respects before starting off in a direction that I had long avoided. It took, what I felt to be, far too short a time for me to reach the quite isolated building. I regarded the traditional exterior and well-kept gardens with some satisfaction.

_It at least looks as though my money is being well spent._ I thought to myself, climbing the few steps before sliding the door open.

I was greeted by a cheerful young woman with a round face and large blue eyes. She seemed to recognize me though I had never met her.

"Good afternoon. Who are you here to see?" She asked in a polite voice.

"Rin…" I mumbled.

It didn't matter if she had heard me or not, she knew who I was hear to see, because she had asked after me every day since she had come here, and I, being determined to control my emotions, had left her here with few visits. If I could not control my emotions, I would avoid them.

"Right this way please."

Slowly, my hands in my pockets, I shuffled behind her, down the long corridor to the main garden. There, in the center, was Rin.

Wearing a white kimono, matching the bandages over where her eyes once were, she was in the center of the garden. In her remaining arm she held a well-kept kitana as she practiced a kata for, from the skill she seemed to exhibit, what must have been the thousandths time. Her hair, kept mid length for convenience, was falling from the loose tie at the nape of her neck. She looked beautiful.

Finishing her routine, she sheathed her weapon and turned to face me.

"Hello, Kakashi." She said, a hint of warmth in her voice, a small smile on her lips. I was somewhat startled that she recognized me from my chakra signature alone, but not nearly as startled as I was by her serenity.

"Rin…"

She seated herself in the grass and motioned for me to join her.

"Mei, some tea please?" She asked politely, and the young woman who had lead me here turned and scurried to get tea. She turned her attention back to me.

"Nice of you to pay me a visit." She said, a small hint of bitterness in her voice. How different her voice was from our childhood. Deeper, sadder, yet, still the same.

"I…" I started.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come across that way. It is just that you visit so seldom."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You take good care of me. I could want for nothing but your company." She said, trying desperately to sound sincere, but I knew she wasn't. She wanted out of here. She wanted back on active duty, but she still wasn't ready. That was why she was here, in therapy.

"How are the dreams?"

"…better." She said hesitantly.

"The pain?"

"The same…"

It was killing me to see her this way. It was clear that, though she would meet challenges, she was physically capable of returning to duty. It was what was in her head that would keep her from reaching her goal. The guilt of leaving her here was weighing on me heavily, but, I had promised to take care of her, to protect her, and this was the best way I knew how.

"Why are you here?" She asked, curiosity running deep in her voice.

"I… need your help."

"Oh?"

"I have come into a… difficult situation…"

"Ah… It's about a woman…"

"How did you…" My voice trailed off. It really shouldn't have shocked me the way that it did. Rin had always been somewhat insightful and, given now that she had hours to contemplate, I am sure she was much more so now than ever.

"What is the trouble?"

I began my tale, from the very beginning, right up until present, watching Rin's face for any hints of what she was thinking. I could tell it was troubling her, thinking about the feeling she once had for me, the feelings that I had tried to reciprocate. Our attempt at a relationship had failed. She had been to bitter and I had tried too hard. In the end, we had accepted that it would never work and I decided to shut myself off from women while she locked herself away, focusing on recovering.

The girl came with the tea and left.

I told Rin everything, every way in which I had grown to admire and respect my former student, the physical attraction that I had begun to feel toward her, the desire to PUNISH Sasuke… everything…

She regarded me for a moment, listening to my breathing, waiting to see if I would continue to speak, reading my chakra. She was thorough in observation for a woman with no eyes. Finally, she reached out and ran her fingers over my face. Letting out a small sigh of frustration, she spoke.

"It is very difficult to look at you when you have that mask on." She complained with a small smile.

I chuckled.

"Do you want my honest, unbiased opinion?" She asked, her eyebrows rising.

"It is why I am here."

"You love her."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"AFRAID! Kakashi, you are terrified of it! Don't be a fool, grab her with both hands, hold on, and don't let go."

"What if she doesn't feel the same…What if I ruin what little we have?" My voice sounded so unsure, so unlike my own.

"He had the same doubts…Obito…" She whispered his name sadly as her shoulders slumped. It struck me that she must have though of him often.

"Rin…"

"Don't make the same mistake he made. Kakashi, what woman in her right mind wouldn't want to be with you?"

I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Make me two promises." She said, her voice firm.

"Name them."

"One, promise me that you will pursue this Sakura of yours. All else be dammed." She said, squaring her shoulders.

She was met with silence, which she must have taken to be agreement.

"The second, please take me to the memorial stone soon. I would like to pay my respects." Her voice had softened and saddened with the second request.

"I will." I said, disappointed in myself for not bringing her sooner.

"Thank you. I am tired now. Will you excuse me?" She asked, her voice suddenly sounding a thousand years old.

"Rin… Thank you…" I said, standing and turning to leave. Once I reached the door, I turned to look back. She was sitting in the sun in the center of the garden, looking sad, yet at peace with the sadness.

Back out in the streets of Konoha, I began to stroll at a leisurely pace, back toward the hospital. I had spent the majority of the afternoon speaking to Rin and was now lost in though contemplating what she had said. I was so lost in thought that I did not see Naruto and Sai come bounding toward me.

"Kaka-Sensei! You have to come quick!" Naruto bellowed, distress written on his face.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's Sakura, something is very wrong!"

I don't remember how I got their, what route I took, who I passed, what I passed. For all I knew I had simply willed myself to be at her side.

Seeing her broke my heart. She was twisting in pain, her eyes wide and unseeing as animalistic cries of agony tore from her lips. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she fought against the restraints holding her to the bed, which shook and threatened to collapse against her violent attempts at escape.

Rushing to the bed, I placed my hands on her cheeks and peered into her face.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's alright, it's just a dream." I tried to sooth, but she neither heard nor saw me. I knew all that she would see were the nightmares HE had put into her head.

"Sakura, please…" I whispered, tears threatening to spill at the sight of her.

Then it hit me. I could give her comfort and calm her. Reaching up with one hand, the other still on her cheek, I pulled the cover from my eye and gazed deeply into hers. I would send her into a pleasant dream using the same tactic he had used.

In a matter of seconds she was calm again. Slowly here eyes slid shut and a look of peace overtook what was once anguish.

"How long had she been like that?" I asked, my voice shaking as I began to remove the restraints and inspect the damage to her limbs.

"About twenty minutes." The Godaime spoke from the doorway. "She kept screaming for you and her teammates."

I grunted in reply.

"I am going to stay here with her." I said, brushing the hair from her face.

"If you wish." She said hesitantly before adding. "Though you are not a medical nin, I would like to put you in charge of her recovery. You have had experience with this and she is comfortable with you. In addition, you can put her back into a peaceful state if need be."

I tried to seem hesitant, though I would have it no other way. Pausing for a moment, attempting to look as though I were putting serious consideration into the matter, I eventually gave my consent.

"She is officially in your care, Hatake."

Again, grunting, I sat myself in the chair by her bedside, doing my best to look disinterested. The Godaime left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and an unconscious Sakura.

It was then that I began to fret over what I had done. I had put her back into a deep, deep sleep using my Sharangan, but, unable to control my emotions or my thoughts at seeing her in that condition, all of my feelings for her had been flooding through my mind and were most likely now flooding through hers as well…

TBC…

**A/N:**

Well, there you have it. There is this weeks' installment. For all you Sai fans out there, next chapter will be from his perspective and the chapter following that will be back to Sakura.

-SB


	5. Chapter 5: Are you jealous?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

Takes a deep breath

Okay! Here we are. I have tried to do Sai some justice, but it is difficult to write someone who shows so little emotion from a first person perspective and keep the emotional feel of the story. None the less, Sai is another of my favorites and really wanted to put him in.

I have added on a bonus chapter, five point five, from Tsunade's perspective. I wanted to add something in with her dealing with Ino and giving her feelings on the matter but also wanted to get back to Sakura and Kakashi's points of view. I really like Tsunade and wanted to have her in too.

Please, if someone has something else to offer on Sai, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

**- Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries -**

* * *

**Chapter ****Five: Are you jealous?**

"Oh, most young women love this one!" The tall brunette seemed to be bubbling over, blushing profusely as she handed me the thick novel. Not knowing how else to handle the situation, I gave her a wide grin.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it! I think it is just so sweet that you are taking such good care of your girlfriend! Going to the trouble of getting her books!"

If I had not regretted asking for assistance before this comment, I certainly did after. There was something clearly wrong with this woman, and, while Sakura Haruno was a respected and valued teammate with whom, I would like to say, I had become good friends with, the idea of becoming romantically involved with such a strong willed and, frankly, frightening woman was unfathomable.

"Oh, no." I said, stretching my grin further. "These are for an injured teammate."

"Oh! So you don't have a girlfriend?" She asked, giving me the same eyes Ino Yamanaka did on a regular basis when she thought she was being seductive.

"Still, so sweet." She said, brushing her breast against my arm. "What happened to her?"

"Her childhood crush left her in a coma for a week." I replied cheerfully, broad grin still affixed to my face.

A look of shocked horror crossed her face. I had obtained the desired result. She stopped her mindless gushing and took a step back.

"I…I see…" she stuttered. "Well, uh, maybe a romance novel is not right for her." Her tone was much lower, her body language had become stiff. Perhaps I had over done it.

"Hmm… you said she is a medic? Perhaps a book on that subject or a comedy…" She moved quickly, pulling several books of the comedic genre before heading off to the reference section for some medical texts.

I was fascinated by her reaction, all be it a little disappointed that I would likely never form a friendship with this person at this point. I would need to look a little more in depth on dealings with civilian women.

"Well, here you are!" She said, handing me the large stack of books.

"Thank you." I said, giving her a polite smile and a small wave as I scooped up the books and left the library, stepping out into what was a wholly average day, noting that there were clouds on the horizon indicative of an evening rain.

Walking at a leisurely pace, I eventually found myself climbing the hospital steps. I was about to approach a dumbfounded looking receptionist when Shizune approached me.

"Sai-San." She said, ever polite.

"Shizune-San, I am here to see Sakura, could you please tell me where to find her?"

"Room five oh four." She said, a slight smile curving her lips. I watched intently as she turned and walked away.

As I approached the door to Sakura's room I could hear screaming and shouting. It was almost unintelligible, a shrill cry screaming accusations at my teammate. I entered the room and, will admit, was some what stunned at who I found to be the source of the God awful racket.

It was Ino Yamanaka. She was screaming all kinds of obscenities at Sakura as Sakura sat there, a blank expression with tears forming in the bottoms of her eyes. Ino was hurting her, I had to make it stop, I had to protect my teammate.

Dropping the books I had collected, I grabbed a shocked Ino by the shoulders and ushered her out of the room and down the steps. She continued to scream nonsense at me until we were outside of the building.

Standing on the steps, I turned her to face me and said nothing, waiting for her to catch her breath and dare to say something more.

"I can't believe her!" She blonde screamed.

"Gorgeous," I said smiling, dealing with this situation, "I am right in front of you, there is no need to yell." I paused, watching her relax, her shoulders loosing tension, the lines smoothing out of her face. She had not aged gracefully. I think it had started when Shikamaru Nara had chosen Tamari No Suna over her when she had presented him with a rather vicious ultimatum. Yet, for all of her physical maturity, Ino was still lacking in inner development. Shallow.

"What has Ugly done that has gotten you so upset?"

"She said Sasuke raped her." Ino said with disbelief in her voice.

I did my best to maintain my outward smile, but failed, not something that I did often. I had known and expected that this may happen to any of my teammates at any given time, particularly to Sakura as rape against a female is far more common, or, at least reported far more often, but for it to have been HIM. This must have been how the librarian had felt.

My mind reeled, could it have been rape? I passed all of Sakura's traits through my mind. She had loved him, but she was a strong, dedicated konoichi. She was definitely attracted to him, but she did not strike me as the sort to engage in activities of that sort with out a commitment and women generally do not accuse men they are in relationships with of raping them unless it is rape…I was so confused…but I knew Sakura…she would not lie about this. She had earned my trust and my respect.

I regarded Ino for a moment, studying her features, trying to figure out why she was so infuriated by this. I knew that the two had rivaled over his attention and affection. I knew that Ino had been…bitterly disappointed when Sakura had been placed on Team Seven with Sasuke and not her…I knew that the majority of the village held Ino to be a woman of great beauty. I also know that Sasuke had ignored her advances…

"Why would Sakura accuse Sasuke of such a thing?" I asked, giving up on making an inference.

"Why else! She wanted to hurt me! To be able to say that she had won his affection, and to make me jealous!" She spat. I did not think that there could be more hideous a creature at that moment.

I was stunned. All of my preparation and reading on scenarios and nothing had prepared me for this. Again, it took a moment for her words to sink in.

"Well, are you?" I asked, calmly.

"Am I what?" She was shouting again.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of that stupid, not talent, dead weight whore!?"

She had gone too far. She was clearly in an emotionally charged state. This entire situation was affecting her in a way that I could not begin to understand with out further research, but she had gone too far.

Before I could stop my reaction, my hand had balled into a fist which had promptly connected with her ribcage with a sickening crack. I watched her face contort as the air rushed from her lungs, her eyes registering what had happened, her body still unable to react. She crumpled on the steps.

"Ino," I said, stripping her of her nickname, "do not ever speak about Sakura-Chan in such a manner again. I will not hold back next time."

With that, I left her on the steps and proceeded back into the hospital only to be stopped by the Hokage.

"Sai!" She shouted at me angrily.

"Yes, Hokage-Sama." I replied politely, turning and giving her a bow.

"What just happened with Yamanaka!"

"Yamanaka-San is spreading rumors that Sakura-Chan has been falsely accusing Uchiha Sasuke of rape." I said matter-of-factly.

"Great! Just what Sakura needs! Where did Yamanaka go?"

"I believe you will find her on the steps." I replied, hurriedly making my way to Sakura's room before the Godaime found the state I had left a fellow nin in.

Upon arriving at her door, I found that the books were still in a heap on the floor. I entered quietly and scooped them from the floor and placed them on her bed stand.

While I had been dealing with Ino, she had fallen asleep. Sighing, I slumped in the chair next to her bed and watched her.

Over the years her appearance had grown on me making her nickname 'Ugly', somewhat ironic. She was curled on her side, her hair splaying out over her pillow. Her long thick lashes were closed, concealing beautiful bright green eyes from which tears were silently spilling. Though she was sound asleep, her pink lips trembled against the pale canvas of her face. Beautiful and terrifying. I did not envy the man who would settle down with her.

Though I had seen her sleep hundreds of times while on watch for missions, I had never seen her look so vulnerable. Something in my chest began to ache, something in my veins began to boil. I had read about this. I was feeling violated because of what had happened to her, my teammate.

I thought about our interactions.

'_Say what you would like about me, but don't you speak about Sasuke in that way. You do not know him.__ You have no right!'_

She had said this to me just after she had hit me with terrifying strength. She had defended him so adamantly. She would defend her friends and all of Konoha with that same conviction, and I had failed to prevent this from happening to her. Would she still say the same thing now, would she still defend him?

The emotions that I had spent the last couple of years learning came through in floods. Rage, sadness, pride…

"Sakura-Chan?"

It was Naruto, uncharacteristically quite, peeking his head in the doorway.

"Shut up, Dickless, she is sleeping."

Grumbling at the sound of my voice, he entered the room quietly carrying with him a box containing a kettle and a dozen cup-o-ramen. It looked like he was going to camp out. I told him as much.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't here when she woke up the first time, I will be damned if I miss her again." He replied quietly.

Smiling, I stood and carried over the chair next to the un-occupied bed and set it beside hers.

"Thanks." Naruto said quietly.

The two of us sat in silence, both watching as our friend slept. I wondered if he knew what Sasuke had done to her. I some how doubted that was the case because he was here and not out looking for blood. He was still like that, head strong, rushing into things before thinking them through. It was an endearing, although aggravating, quality I had come to accept.

I had lost track of time when she began to make the first noises. She was calling out for us, her teammate. She sounded troubled as her brows knit together, her mouth set in a down turned grimace. Tears began to stream from her eyes. Her limbs began to shake as the first scream sounded. Her eyes flew open and she began to fight against her sheets.

With in an instant, both Naruto and I attempted to comfort her, holder her down as she screamed mindlessly, not seeing us as she called our names in grief. So desperate to keep Sakura from injuring herself further, I did not hear the Godaime enter the room until her commanding voice demanded answers.

"What in the hell is going on here!"

"I don't know, Tsunade-Sama! She just started screaming and shaking and she won't stop!" Naruto cried, panicked as he struggled along side me to restrain her.

The Godaime made her way over and began to secure Sakura to the bed with thick restraints while Naruto continued to murmur soothing words.

"You are wasting your break, Naruto-Kun. She cannot hear you. There is only one person in this village that can reach her in this state. Go find Hatake."

I don't know if she had said anything else after that. Naruto and I were already moving as fast as our legs would carry us, passing Yamanaka Ino on our way out of the hospital room door. I noted the look of horror on her face and hoped that she had realized the mistake she had made.

We traveled as quickly as we could, each looking in the other direction for Hatake Kakashi. It was not too long before we spotted him.

"Kaka-Sensei! You have to come quick!" Naruto's voice was loud, ragged and coming out in gasps. "It's Sakura, something is very wrong!"

Naruto had barely finished the last syllable of her name and the silver hair man had already started off in the direction of the hospital, moving too quickly for either of us to keep pace after the exhausting search.

As we started our return to the hospital I began to puzzle over the normally some-what lazy Kakashi's reaction to the news that Sakura was not well. I tried to picture the look on his face but could not as he had moved far to quickly to get a good view, particularly with all of the coverings he wore.

"Um…Sai?" Naruto had turned his head to look at me as we ran along side each other.

"Hm?"

"Did you notice something strange about Kaka-Sensei?"

"He seemed a bit off."

Reaching the hospital we made our way back to Sakura's room. The wailing, much to my relief, had stopped. Approaching Sakura's room, we found the Godaime standing just outside the door.

"I'm sorry boy's, she's resting now."

Naruto and I both peered past her to see Sakura sleeping peacefully, Kakashi slumped in the chair next to her bed, his head hung, one hand covering his face. He looked troubled.

"Will you send for us when she wakes up?" Naruto asked, knowing that the Godaime was in no mood to argue or to accommodate demands at the moment.

"The very instant." She said, giving him an understanding smile.

As he turned and walked away, I could hear him mutter.

"What the hell did that bastard do to her?"

The Godaime and I just watched silently as he walked away, apparently puzzling over what exactly it was that Sasuke Uchiha had done.

* * *

**Chapter Five Point Five: Misplaced  
**

Sighing deeply I took a long 'sip' from my bottle of sake in a desperate attempt to drown the misery I was feeling. I had just put my apprentice, a young woman I had seen as this generations version of me, a young woman I had come to thing of a as a daughter, through a emotionally devastating decision with out being able to offer her so much as an word of comfort. I was the Hokage, I needed to act in the best interest of Konoha, no matter how much my heart wanted to act in the best interest of my protégé.

_I'm getting too old for this shit…_

I thought sadly to myself before realizing that it was my age and experience that had allowed me to detach myself and perform my duty. Konoichi and Shinobi alike were raped on a regular basis. I could not treat her as a special case just because of how I felt about her or who she was to me.

Sighing deeply, looking at the gathering rain clouds, I tucked the sake bottle back in my drawer just before Shizune burst through the large wooded doors to my office.

"Tsunade-Sama! Please come quick. There is a disturbance." Her large dark eyes were full of emotion.

"Please, Shizune, can't you handle it."

"It is Yamanaka-San, she is… screaming at Sakura-Chan."

I was livid. I was old and my age was enough to tell me what this would be about. This would be about that damned Uchiha boy. At that moment, I was prepared to resign as the Fifth Hokage and hunt the little bastard down myself.

I was on my feet and down that hall fairly quickly, I could feel the vein beginning to pulse in my forehead as I reached Sakura's door, only to find that room was silent. I poked my head in and looked at Sakura. She was curled up in her bed, crying.

_I am going to loose my shit on that little bitch!_ I thought to myself as I made my way to the front lobby. I was going to find her and deal with her personally.

"You!" I bellowed at one of the nurses on my way past. "Have you seen Yamanaka Ino recently?"

"Y…yes, Tsunade-Sama. I think his name is Sai, he was dragging her out screaming."

"Mn!" I grunted angrily as I made my way down the last flight of stairs.

"Sai!" I shouted, "What in the hell happened with Yamanka!"

"Yamanaka-San is spreading rumors that Sakura-Chan has been falsely accusing Uchiha Sasuke of rape." I wanted to hit him for how calm he was, but I was too thankful for his assistance in removing the troublesome girl from Sakura's room.

"Great! Just what Sakura needs! Where did Yamanaka go?"

"I believe you will find her on the steps." He said, nearly running from my presence. I really needed to stop intimidating everyone.

I stepped out on to the steps to find Ino in a ball, clutching her ribs, crying. Reaching down swiftly, I grabbed her ear before she could react, pulled her to her feet, and began to drag her to my office.

"You and I are going to have a conversation young lady."

I vaguely heard her gasp in agony. It took my only a moment to put Sai's reaction to my presence and the condition of Ino's ribcage together. She must have crossed a line, which gave me even less sympathy for her. To provoke an emotional response from that emotionally stunted freak was something.

As I dragged her through the building screaming people began to stare. What the hell did I care! I am old, I am angry and I am the damn Hokage!

Slamming my office door closed, I glared at the now cowering Yamanaka.

"Do you care to tell my why you find it acceptable to spread rumors about an injured comrade and fellow konoichi?" I could not keep the fire out of my tone.

"I…" She sobbed.

_Great! This is supposed to be_ _the future of the Yamanaka clan, a clan renowned for their mind control abilities, and this one can't seem to be right out of hers!_

"Out with it!" I shouted.

"She said that Sasuke-Kun raped her. He would never touch her that way!"

I was livid. This was what I had suspected. The two girls had been great friends and then bitter rivals over the affections of that little bastard. Ino didn't seem to understand that a rape was not the result of physical desire, but an act of domination. She was so immature that she had thought that Sakura was trying to claim a victory in winning his affection. What a fool!

"I have news for, Yamanaka, he did!"

She gasped and sat back further in her chair. I knew that she was experiencing misplaced anger, but I could not help myself, so was I to a degree and I would be damned if I were going to hold it back.

She began to sob. I felt a ting of guilt.

"Ino, you need to understand that this is a very difficult time for your FRIEND. She was just raped by the man she loves or loved."

"She SEDUCED him!" Ino hissed.

My temper flared again. It took everything I had in me not to send the ignorant bitch through my freshly repaired wall.

"I assure you that that is not the case. I have seen the damage he did to her."

"Lies!"

I lost it. I slapped her so hard I was afraid, for a moment, that I had broken her neck. When she finally turned her head back to look at me, I drew a quick sigh of relief. Now able to control my words a little better, I continued.

"It is no lie, Ino. She was rapped. It was his way of dominating her. I strongly suggest that you re-attend some classes with regard to tactics of such nature. His motivation would be the same as if any other man had rapped her, you or any other woman, or man for that matter. It is simply a way to dominate someone in the most humiliating was possible."

This seemed to sink in a little. Those vapid blue eyes began to register what she was being told, before a dickish grin spread across her face. I wanted to wipe it right off, but refrained from doing so.

"So this was not an expression of love or attraction…" She said to herself.

"Yamanaka, three things; stay the hell away from Sakura, keep this information to your self, because if I hear it on the street I will be coming for you, and get the hell out of my office. You are officially ordered in for a psychiatric evaluation and pulled form the active duty roster."

Stiffly, she stood, holding her ribs and made for the door.

"What ever you say, Hokage-Sama." And then she was gone.

I sighed deeply.

_I don't need this, I am getting too old for this shit._

I went to reach for the sake but found myself interrupted again.

"Tsunade-Sama!"

It was Shizune again. I could feel my right eyebrow begin to twitch in annoyance.

"Yes, Shizune." I said harshly.

"You are needed in the medical ward immediately! Sakura is having a relapse!"

I could hear her screams from two stories above. It didn't take me long to reach her room to find both Naruto and Sai attempting to restrain her against the bed.

"What in the hell is going on here!" I exclaimed, disgruntled that they had failed to secure her.

"I don't know, Tsunade-Sama! She just started screaming and shaking and she won't stop!" Naruto was struggling so hard he could barely get the words out.

Making my way over to the bed, I began to secure her to it one limb at a time, the belted over her chest, stomach and thighs. She was wild, her anguished cries threatening to bring tears to my eyes. Naruto was speaking soothing words in a pleading tone.

"You are wasting your break, Naruto-Kun. She cannot hear you. There is only one person in this village that can reach her in this state. Go find Hatake."

I had hardly finished speaking the words before both boys fled the room. I looked down at her, stroking her hair, and wipping the sweat from her forehead. Whatever images he had put in her head were horrendous. The guilt of asking her to carry any potential child he could have inflected upon her began to crush my heart.

It was twenty minutes before Hatake arrived, out of breath and panicked. I had never seen him in such a state.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's alright, it's just a dream. Sakura, please…" He was whispering to her, brushing her hair from her face, holding her as best as he could manage with her flailing. All of my earlier concerns were confirmed that moment, as I watched the way he reacted, his body language, his tone. He was in love with her.

I didn't need to instruct him on what to do, he figured it out all on his own. I watched as he pulled of the cloth covering his Sharangan eye and fixed said eye on her. Not even a moment later she was silent.

I felt a tug in my heart as I watched him remove the restraints and inspect her for injuries.

"How long had she been like that?" He asked me, his voice shaking, barely sparing me an upward glance.

"About twenty minutes. She kept screaming for you and her teammates."

His initial reply was only a grunt as he swept tray strands of pink hair from her forehead.

"I am going to stay here with her."

"If you wish. Though you are not a medical nin, I would like to put you in charge of her recovery. You have had experience with this and she is comfortable with you. In addition, you can put her back into a peaceful state if need be."

_And she is going to need a lot of love go get through this._ I thought to myself.

I watched as conflict washed over his face. He was likely struggling with his feelings for her, feelings he likely felt were inappropriate.

"She is officially in your care, Hatake."

Grunting at me again, he flopped in a seat at her bedside. He looked deeply troubled. I decided to give him his space.

TBC…

* * *

**  
A/N:**

Well, I hope I've made it worth your while. Sakura is back in the next chapter. Let me know what you think and if there is anything I can improve on. I am still working on the spelling thing (never been my strongest point and the reason that I have not volunteered as a beta yet).

-SB


	6. Chapter 6: Horrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**A/N: **

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! They really encourage me! I am predicting another six chapters out of this story at least. I have posted a poll on my profile to see what people would like to read next (I need to start planning). So please, if there is a particular pairing you would like to see done Blackwell style, please vote!

Sorry for the delay. Life has bitten me in the (insert body part here because it is just eating me alive right now).

**IMPORTANT**

The first half of this chapter is very violent and very graphic. VERY, VERY DARK CONTENT. I do very mean things to our beloved characters and if you don't think you will like it, or don't think you will be able to handle it, please skip it.

This is from Sakura's perspective again, poor thing. It gets much, much better for her in the second part of the chapter. I think I've held out on the good stuff long enough. Time to give you all a taste of lemon ;)

**REALLY IMPORTANT**

You may notice better spelling, etc. This is thanks to Jiriya's Girl (JiriyasGirl). She was kind enough to give this the test run and fix up my mistakes.

Please enjoy.

**- Tales of the Dark: Bitter Cherries -**

**Chapter ****Six: Part I - Horrors**

My body involuntarily twisted against the barbed wire restraints as his kitana dug deeper into my shoulder. The agony was unbearable as I felt the skin peel away, thick, hot blood dripping from the wounds.

"Watch, Sakura-_Chan_!" He hissed in my ear, jerking my head back by the hair so violently my neck cracked shooting pain down my spine. My face contorted in agony, he jerked on my hair again.

"Watch I said!"

I forced my eyes open, in avoidance of having my hair pulled from my scalp, and screamed. Before me was Tenzo-San. He was dead and rotting. His insides spilling from the large gash running from groin to throat, his skin a sickly green, his head hung at an odd angle such that I could not see his face. The stench of decay filled my lungs causing me to gag.

"Taicho!" I cried, through gasps and gags, again struggling against my razor sharp bindings, more pain searing through my limbs.

He raised his head, a low, sorrowful moan escaping from his throat, his eyes…oh God! His EYES. The undead man, who was no longer Tenzo-San, shambled toward me a few paces before disintegrating into a heap of limbs and gore.

"Stop this, please! Stop this!" I wailed.

"Oh, no, not yet." He said, stroking my cheek with the hand that was not fisted in my hair.

His hand then left my cheek, only to find my shirt. With no delicacy at all, my shirt was ripped from me, exposing my breasts. His strong hands grasped them, squeezing them so hard that I yelped in pain. He continued this as my next teammate was paraded before me.

Sai's hands were in some type of device, clamps over each finger where they joined his hands, his arms bound before him. I realized with horror what was going to happen.

"Sasuke, please…" I begged through sobs.

A low chuckle was his response as he began to pinch and pull on my nipples.

Everything was so real to me, the sounds, the smell, the pain. All five of my senses were on full alert, possibly more attuned than normal. I could taste the bile rising in the back of my throat as my stomach turned over in anticipation of what was to come.

The clamps over the base of Sai's fingers began to close as he struggled to free his hands. A series of sickening cracks rang out, joined by his howls of agony, as each bone was crushed and each finger fell to the ground only to be consumed by tiny snakes.

Abandoning his fingers, his normally expressionless face showing only slight signs of the pain I was sure he was feeling, he began to run towards us. He was mere feet away when the large snake erupted from the ground. He didn't stand a chance as the large jaws came down over him, snapping him in half, leaving only his lower body. Then it too was gone.

"Please…no more…" I whimpered.

"You sad, pathetic, ANNOYING, little WEAKLING…" His voice was full of anger as he ground his erection into my rear. "There will always be more…" He whispered in my ear, biting at the lobe.

One hand moved from tormenting my breast while the other remained, twisting and pulling my sore flesh. The hand, having abandoned its previous task, found a new one between my thighs, my clothed crotch receiving the same rough treatment.

I winced, preparing next for Kakashi's demise. He was working through my teammates in the opposite order that I had met them. Maybe in the order, though I loathed to admit the thought crossing my mind, I cared for them in? More tears spilt.

Expecting to see my silver haired leader, I was shocked to see it was Naruto who would be next to meet his unpleasant and painful demise at the hands of his best friend.

"Sakura-Chan!" He screamed, running for us, his Kyubii form emerging, red chakra forming all around him. I began to feel some hope.

_Naruto is strong! He can save me! He always saves me…_

But something was wrong. The chakra flowed off him and began to pool on the ground behind him, shaping and taking form. An immense howl was unleashed as the Kyubii took its own true form.

It laughed as it looked down at Naruto. Just as he was going to turn to face his enemy, Sasuke ripped my remaining cloth from my body, gripped me by the thighs and hoisted me up, spreading my legs to give Naruto a full view of my naked form. It distracted him just long enough to allow the Kyubii to get a hold of him.

"Naruto!" I screamed, but was drown out over the victorious laugh of the beast.

The Kyubii proceeded to maul him, shredding his flesh, burning it off on contact. It bit down on him, his end trails hanging from between the demons teeth.

Turning to look me in the eyes, he spoke, "Sorry, S…Sakura-Chan…" and his bright eyes faded before being completely consumed by the beast.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!" I howled, struggling against Sasuke's grip.

"Settle down!" Sasuke said gruffly as he mercilessly crammed two fingers inside me and began to thrust them in and out, spreading me apart. I shut my eyes in pain, only for a moment, before re-opening them to find the final horror.

Before me, Kakashi was pinned up as a scarecrow, his namesake. A long pike had been driving up through his torso, exiting at the base of his neck and protruding at least a foot over his head, suspending him such that his feet did not touch the ground. His arms were held in place by a horizontal bar. He looked down at us, furious.

"Kakashi…" I wept.

His exposed eye fell on my exposed body and filled with something I had not seen in him before and could not identify. He was helpless and could only watch as Sasuke thrust himself with into me. I heard him moan, as he had moaned before. I hung my head, unable to watch what he was going to do, unable to face Kakashi as I was being violated.

"I told you to watch!" He said, dropping my feet to the ground, bending me at the waist and pulling my head back by the hair once again.

I watched as the crows began to land. The pecked at his cheeks and pulled at his clothing, but left his eye perfect to view what was happening. The crows eventually ripped through his clothing and began to pick his body apart, forcing anguished cries from his covered lips. His mutilated body began to turn to straw.

"Why…" I sobbed, as Sasuke continued to pound into me.

"Because you care for him the most…" Sasuke murmured softly in my ear.

It was then I realized, for the first time, as the crows began to carry away the pieces of straw, that he was right.

"You…care for Yamato and Sai…you…love…Naruto like a brother…uh…and…you… are in… l…" His breath came out in pants as he spoke between thrusts.

"STOP! Don't say it!" I screamed.

"The extra brushes…" he panted in my ear, "feigning weakness on the training field…finding yourself at his favorite haunts…"

_Oh,__ God, he's right…_

"I've seen your soul…" He grunted, "seen your deepest desires…"

The straw began to burn, Kakashi howled in agony.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed, struggling, my bonds again tearing at my flesh. Sasuke pounded harder.

"Not him! ME!" He shouted, his voice husky and full of anger.

"KAKASHI!" I screamed again, incurring Sasuke's wrath, watching Kakashi burn up, helpless to help him.

The heat from the blaze was beginning to singe me, the smell of burning flesh filling my nostrils. The agony of Sasuke's invasion spread from my core through out my entire body. The truth of what he had just said eating me from the inside, I was ready to give up, ready to give in and die.

Just as the last of my will was dieing, a determined roar came from the chard form in front of me. Looking up, I watched in shock and horror as Kakashi ripped himself from his burning restraints. As he staggered toward me, burnt flesh and bone cracking, I felt Sasuke drop away, the feeling of him fading the closer Kakashi came. His unrecognizable form began to repair its self with each step until he was standing before me, perfect, flawless, and just as naked as I. The horrific scene faded away and was replaced by pure and blinding light.

**Chapter ****Six Point Five: Part II – Sweet Dream**

"Sakura…" In the blinding light, I faced him, only for a split second, knowing what I had learned, realizing how I felt and had been feeling. It was his masked face, his real face, not the nightmare. It was a split second, but I saw something in his eyes, just for a second, before I was put into another unbreakable slumber.

Comfort embraced me. I was in a bright, sunlit clearing, all around me there were flowering cherry trees. A warm breeze tugged at my long, white, cotton dress and played gently with loose strands of my hair.

_It must be spring…_

I turned, surveying the area.

_I know this place, this is where he likes to read…_

Then he was there stretched out on a white blanket, clad in loose fitting white pants and open white shirt, looking up at me as the wind tussled his hair.

_His SMILE…_

His face was exposed nearly causing my heart to stop. He was beyond description. His face graced with a nose not too large, yet not too small for his face. High cheek bones and a strong jaw. It was his smile which truly got to me. His lips, a perfect medium between thick and thin, pale pink in color, were drawn back in a wide grin, bracketed by dimples. Only a hint of perfect, straight white teeth exposed, revealing far enough just to show the points of his very sharp canines. His appearance suggested innocence, playfulness and danger all in one, very beautiful, package.

Leaning back on one arm, his shirt falling further open, revealing more of his well-muscled chest and stomach, he motioned for me to join him on the blanket.

Slowly, the soft grass caressing my bare feet, I made my way to the blanket. As I approached, I noticed the delicate pink and white petals littering the surface. Very slowly, I lowered myself to sit beside him.

"Sakura…" He murmured, his voice like velvet sending shivers up down my spine.

"Kakas…" He put a callused finger to my lips to silence me. Once my lips were stilled, lightly traced his fingertips down the curve of my cheek.

My heart rate speeding up, my cheeks began to burn as I felt my body react in other, far less innocent ways. I sighed and leaned into his touch, smiling contently.

_Yes, this is what I've been wanting…_

I lowered myself beside him, now both lying on our sides, looking into each others eyes. He reached out and pulled me to him, our bodies touching from chest to toe, our faces inches apart.

As we leaned in to close the distance, my eyes slowly slid shut. His lips were soft and warm, working in a slow, messaging motion over mine as I returned the action. I felt as though my chest might burst, my breath completely stolen, my whole body tingled.

_**OH GOD! He used the sharangan on you!**_ My inner self piped up.

_So what, this is nice, this is what I want, but can't have__…_

_**NO, DUMMY! If Sasuke could read how you were feeling… And this is the escape Kakashi created for you…**__** USING THE SHARANGAN…**_

_Oh God! He knows…_

_**Yep…**_

_I don't care… If this is what he created for me, I am going to enjoy it…_

_**ALL RIGHT!**_

When the kiss broke, I allowed my eyes to open half way. We were now entangled in each others arms, my hands beneath his shirt, caressing his back.

"Sakura…" He said again, softly, his voice melting me, "let me show you how this is supposed to be…"

Leaning forward, he brushed his lips over my ear as he carefully rolled me over on my back. Hiking my dress up, he settled himself between my legs on his knees, and shrugged out of his oversized white shirt.

Regarding him through hazy eyes, I watched as he lowered his lips to my necks and began to kiss and gently nibble earning him a soft moan. This sensation was new, I had never felt anything quite like this before…

His hands were moving again, gracefully, slowly undoing the buttons of my dress. He appeared to be savoring the moment, enjoying the anticipation of exposing me to him. As he reached the final button, his pushed the garment open, lust beginning to creep into his handsome features.

"Sakura…" He murmured, his eyes roaming my now naked form.

His large calloused hands drew soft circles around my breasts as he gently brushed his thumbs over my hardening nipples. My back arched as my thighs involuntarily spread just a little further. I could feel the wet heat gathering, knotting tightly just below my stomach. Discomfort and desire crept in.

Trailing his left hand down my body, causing yet another wave of shivers, he reached the source of my ache. A devilish smirk crossing his face, he began to trace patters over my outer labia, causing my hips to shift in an effort to ease the mounting pain now growing between them.

As I let out a low groan of frustration, he allowed middle finger to slip into my, now very slick, folders, teasing circles around my most sensitive flesh. I began to pant as he took his eyes off his work in order to close his mouth around a very erect, neglected nipple. My fingers worked into his hair, gently tugging at the thick silver mop.

Carefully, he trailed his finger to my opening, teasing it, threatening to enter, before he ran it up only to stop right on his target.

"Kakashi…" I hissed as his finger found my clit. He began to draw the sensitive bud in circles, focusing on finding the perfect balance of speed and pressure as I began to grind up into his hand.

A deep moan followed by a chuckle escaped the lips clamped over my nipple as Kakashi enjoyed the reactions he was drawing from me. I had spread my legs to their limit, my hips moving at an ever quickening pace as I fought for my release. As my pants and movements quickened so did his.

I felt as though I were drowning in pleasure as I cried out his name, the heat between my legs growing unbearable. On hand fisted in his hair, the other clenching the blanket and delicate petals, my back arched off the ground. Just as I thought I would loose my mind, my release washed over me in intense waves as I screamed his name.

Moments later, when the world made sense again, I was back on the ground, looking up into his lusty eyes. My eyes roamed over his form, pausing on the bulge beneath his pants. Pushing myself up onto my knees, and forcing him to his feet, I reached for his waistband, pulling the sting and very slowly lowering his pants. Once they reached his ankles, he stepped out of them, kicking them aside.

Before me was the most beautiful, sexy, enticing naked man I could have ever hopped to imagine. On my knees, his long, thick, throbbing erection at eye level, I reached out and grasped it. Carefully, I worked my hand over the silky length, coaxing a low moan from his lips. Slowly, gently, I began to pump his length in my fist causing him to tilt his head back.

"Ah…Sakura…" He gasped.

The heat began to build between my legs once more at the sound of his pleasure. I wanted more… I wanted to taste him.

Just as my lips reached the velvety pink tip of his penis, the sent of manhood invading my head, his hand came gently to the side of my face.

"Oh, no." He spoke softly, the look of want and desire in his eyes. "This time is all about you."

With that, he was lowering me on to my back again, spreading my thighs and looking lustily at what was between them. He looked into my eyes purposely as he lowered his head between my legs.

I let out a small surprised cry as his tongue began to run over my flesh. He was direct and to the point with this new method. My hips began to buck as I once again longed for release. He began to tease my entrance with his fingers as his tongue continued to work viciously at my tender clit. I was panting and moaning. I needed him inside me.

"Kakashi…" I panted, "Please…" I moaned, grasping at any part of him I could get my hands on.

A lop sided smirk on his face, he rose from between my legs. He surveyed my body, apparently pleased with what he had done to it. My hands, now robbed of him, were clutching at the bunched fabric beneath me, my hips arched up, grinding into the air, my legs spread giving him a full view of my very wet, very ready, womanhood.

Satisfied, he lowered himself on top of me and began to kiss at my neck. He let out a deep moan as his tip brushed against my wet folds. Carefully, he slid himself up and done my slit.

"Please…" I panted again, bucking my hips against him.

Looking into my eyes, one hand again cupping the side of my face, lust mixed with something else written on his face, he very slowly slid his full length into me causing us both to cry out in pleasure.

His full length inside of me, I felt as though I would burst as I stretched around his girth. As our lips met, his hips began to move and I quickly followed suite. We were both nearly breathless, what little precious air we could spare was expended in desperate cries of pleasure. As move to wrap my arms around his back he quickly snatched my hands, pinning my arms above my head against the ground. As our pleasure grew his movement became rougher, deeper, his kisses more intense. I struggled to keep up as his speed increased, wrapping my legs around his hips, pulling him into me, hard, deeper. Pleasure racking my body as my third orgasm hit, my walls clenched down on him. The extra pressure was enough to send him over the edge as he threw his head back and screamed my name. I felt the thick streams of hot white fluid filling me and knew that our lovemaking was over.

Finally spent, he collapsed beside me. Pulling me close, he sighed contently as I rested my head on his chest. There is where I lay, tracing circles on his chest while he stroked my hair as I drifted back into consciousness and away from the small paradise he had created for me.

TBC…

**A/N:**

Well, any suggestions? Review? Next chapter, Kakashi.


End file.
